Please, Principal Tashio
by Teensie-sama
Summary: A mated,Mr. Tashio is the dean at a prestigious private school in Tokyo. Enters the miko as a substitute teacher who gets sent to his office for complaints from parents of her students. One thing leads.....XXX written for Sesshome 4Ever. LEMON ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** _The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

**Dedication:**_ This story is written for Sesshome 4Ever because she bribed me with many many many reviews. The theme of this story was her idea. _

**Thanks:**_ For my wonderful beta Nekomimimode for correcting and working on this with me. _

**Warning:**_ This is a LEMON!! Explicit sexual contents!!_

_

* * *

.  
_

He was leaning against the headboard of their bed, doing his usual night time reading, when his mate finally crawled into bed after her long series of facial cleansing, and treatments. She settled under the covers and snuggled up next to him. As if on cue he pulled her closer to him, but continued his reading.

"Sesshomaru?" her sexy voice called out to him.

"Hn?"

"Is there anyone that you would ever leave me for?"

"No." He answered, his eyes still glued to the materials in his hand.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?" She pleaded.

At her badgering he set his papers down and stared at her. "What is this about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I feel a little insecure."

"There's nothing for you to be insecure about mate. A Yokai's mating is forever, and I will never leave you."

"Okay," she nodded seeming to be assured enough. "You wouldn't sleep around either would you?" She persisted.

"Get some rest mate, you have long day at work tomorrow." With that he tucked her under the covers, turned off the lights and settled in for the night.

.

"Mr. Tashio," his secretary's voice rang over the speaker phone. "Ms. Higurashi is here. Should I send her in?"

Sesshomaru pressed the red button on his phone to allow the connection.

"Send her in Kanna."  
.

.

"Just through that door Ms. Higurashi," she turned to the young woman standing before her. "Follow the short hallway, and the Principal's office is to your right." Kanna informed with a weary smile at the miko.

Her current employer, Principal of the Tokyo's private High School had asked to have her, the current substitute teacher to come to his office.

Kagome walked through the short hallway, only after a short few yards; she turned to see a sign on the left side of the large door marking ' Mr. S. Tashio- Dean'. Inhaling a long deep breath, she tried to work up the nerve to knock on his door.

_Whatever could he want with me? _She wondered.

She had been a substitute teacher for the last few days, filling in for a teacher who was out on surgery. Knowing she had another 10 days to go, she wondered what he could want with her.

Sesshomaru Tashio was well known all around. Not just for his 'zero tolerance' policy but his drop-dead gorgeous looks. Every woman who'd caught sight of him had frozen in a 'drooling' state, almost as if they had been hit by a stun gun.

Kagome could only hope that she can be braver, and not make a fool of herself in front of him. So with a final inhalation of air, she raised her hand to rap on the door. But before she could make contact with the steel door, it opened startling her.

"Oh!" she breathed, from all sorts of shocks.

"Ms. Higurashi," his deep voice resonated through her making her shiver.

The principal held the door open for her, extending a hand to invite her in.

She didn't know how long it had passed nor did she realized the silly gawk she had on her face. And she probably would have stood there forever if the principal didn't clear his throat and startled her out of her trance.

"I...I...er..." she cleared her throat, clearing her head for a second."I'm sorry, I…"

"Just come in" he ordered shortly making her blood boil.

How dare he talk to her that way!! Like some.....some _nitwit!!!_

Although she was now burning with ire - for more reasons than one - this man was stirring things in her she didn't want. At least not while she was at a her place of employment, and for the fact that he was treating her like some....well like a nobody. But most of all she was upset at the fact that she really, I mean, really liked the way his presence felt around her. Just being near him made her feel like she was wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold winter's day.

"Have a seat, Ms. Higurashi," he broke her thoughts once more.

Kagome reluctantly took her seat near his desk.

After looking at her in her eyes and walking away, Mr. Tashio walked around his desk to sit in his chair. She noticed that his desk was pretty clean and was clear of anything except for a phone and laptop.

She sat motionless the room was silent. And the only thing she could hear was the tick of the clock on the wall, and the thudding of her pulse in her ears.

"Do you know why you are here, Ms. Higurashi?" He asked tapping his claws on the desk, heightening her discomfort.

Kagome cleared her throat with a shaky 'ahem' sound. "No, not in the slightest."

"You are here because a parent - a couple of parents, actually - have filed complaints against you."

"I didn't-"

"You are hired as a substitute teacher, Ms. Higurashi," he interrupted her before she could begin to defend herself. "And from what I understand you are looking for a permanent position here at Takanashi's Elite High School?"

Mutely, she nodded.

"Ms. Higurahi, you do realize how much the parents of these students pay for their tuition."

Again, all she could do was only nod.

"It is not a small price Ms. Higurashi. And for the annual tuition fees, the parents of these kids expect the highest level of education for their children. As well as competent teachers who can ensure their satisfaction, and provide adequate education for them."

"I understand," she replied.

"I won't go into the details of what the parents had complained about. However you realized that we are a school not an office of psychiatry. If the parents had wished for their children to seek psychiatric help, then they may choose to do so at their own discretion."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Tashio, but I disagree."

"Oh?"

"I am only human...."

"That you are."

She had had about enough of his stoic, demeaning attitude. Sure, he was the principal, the _dean of the whole school,_ - whatever!! She was sick of being treated like some peasant child!

"Oh, will you stop acting like some hoity toity asshole?" She screamed jumping out of her seat, and making him lean back in his.

Shocked with her outburst, he blinked rapidly at her as he tried to regain his composure.

"Look, just because some snooty mother doesn't give two shits about her child's feelings doesn't mean I have to be a bitch and do the same when a young girl comes crying to me ok? So what I gave her a few advices of how to communicate with the wench, so what if I consoled a child? I mean God forbid, there are any compassion on this earth anymore. And if that bitch didn't like it she can shove it up her ass. And if you don't like it, you can-"

"I can what?" He vacated his perch on the desk stopping her outbursts.

He was now approaching her until he was so indecently close to her, that she had to take two steps backwards to keep her body from being pressed up against him.

"Err...." She was speechless, backtracking as he proceeded toward her like a predator towards a prey.

"You know Ms. Higurashi, your actions and the affront you've caused the families, is grounds for termination."

"You can't be serious! I-"

"Although," he said, pensively tapping a finger to his lip. Watching her stand there he was assessing her now, as a cat might study a canary trapped in a cage. "I might be persuaded to alter my course, seeing that you are very dedicated to your job" he continued.

"How?" Hesitantly she smiled, and was eager to hope that her job was still safe.

He gazed into her blue eyes, momentarily distracted by how limpid and penetrating they were. Her skin was as smooth as silk, her cheeks rosy and delicate, and those lips....those tantalizing lips that he wanted to mold against his own.

"My decision would inevitably set both of us back a couple of steps if I were to terminate your employment here at Takanashi Elite. Although, I have to assume that it would be more of a pain for you to find another job without a recommendation, than it would be for me to find a replacement for you. So, if I am to change it, you'd have to provide me with a special restitution."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Kami, she was so guileless, so innocent and sincere standing there. The shock on her face was so genuine he almost hated to take such advantage of her - almost.

But he was an indisputable cad and always had been. And ever since he laid eyes on her when she first stepped into Takanashi Elite, he had wanted to sink his cock deep into her little pussy that he - at the moment - was risking his professional career just to satisfy his carnal desires.

"If I let you stay, Ms. Higurashi," he cajoled, luring her in for the kill. "You'd have to reimburse me for my troubles."

"What troubles would it really be for you to just give me a warning?" she huffed.

"I'd be criticized amongst my peers as to why I did not take the usual route of discipline, I could also put in a good word with the other head faculty that you had good intentions towards the student, and would never repeat the same mistakes ever again." He lied since at this elite school his word was law.

Hell he was judge, jury, and executioner at the school.

"You would do that?" her eyes beamed in hope.

"Yes I could, if you could do something to make it worth my while - so to speak."

"But, I don't really have anything to offer you. I have no money-"

"I wasn't referring to money."

"What then?" She blinked her eyes rapidly.

He began to scan her body from the tip of her lips down past her neck. His eyes resting long on her heaving bosoms, before trailing his gaze back up toward her lips and then meeting her eyes.

"A reparation that would be more likely to" he paused. "Tickle my fancy, Ms. Higurashi"

Impertinent as any sheltered princess, she inquired, "What - precisely - are you suggesting?"

"You have certain asset that might be of any value to a man such as myself."

"Dean Tashio, you're making a.....a ....lewd proposition to me."

"Well, is there something else you have to offer to me?'

She gasped. "You expect me to sleep with you to keep my job here?"

"You're quite fetching," he said bluntly. "And it's been a long while since I've had a human female; I imagine you'd be quite nice..."

"Dean Tashio!" horridly affronted, she scowled. "I do believe that's the most offensive comment anyone has ever uttered in my presence. What do you think would happen to your career if I filed a sexual complaint against you?"

He shrugged, and then laughed facilely. "I suppose you can have at it. But it'll be your word against mine.

She paled at his words her magnificent bosom heaving; not having considered that he had already thought this through. They were caught in a mind-boggling staring match, and like he could read her mind he passed by her and strolled toward the door.

She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, behind her she could hear the door latch click. And the second it did Sesshomaru impacted his body, with hers aligning them perfectly from head to toe.

Chests, stomachs, thighs, feet, they were tangled together. And the surge of stimulation that erupted from their anatomical attachment was so powerful that she flinched, only to find her rear was now planted on the edge of the desk.

Sesshomaru pressed on with his advantage, hovering over her and titling in. Nervously she licked her bottom lip, instantly capturing his undivided attention. He moved even nearer, and with subtle shift of his hips he insinuated himself between her legs. He took his right index finger and ran it from the back of her neck all the way around to the front, then he took his left finger and repeated the same thing. She could feel her pulses and her breathing beginning to pick up, and shivers of goose-bumps lined her body.

He cupped her cheeks and held her face between his palms, gazing deep into her eyes. His lips then settling on hers capturing her lips in a deep kiss, the action was impulsive and swift. With no warning, his tongue entered her, and she stiffened.

Was she really going through with this? Had she stooped so low as to fuck the dean to keep her job? But why does she want this so badly? Was she doing it to keep her job? Or did she just secretly want to fuck him for the sake of having sex with the most gorgeous man alive?

Whatever it was, she paid no mind. And she found her hands cradling his neck, to tug him closer to her.

His mouth molded perfectly with her own, as if it had been sculpted for kissing her and no other purpose at all. Her eyelids fluttered down, and she let herself be swept away. There was a fire and intensity simmering beneath the surface that was carefully banked. He was an ardent man; his arousal was blatant and evident against her loins. Unashamed of his condition, he brazenly let her feel his splendid hard on, so ready and eager he was for her.

She smiled, celebrating their naughty indiscretion.

She could feel his fingers working their way to the inside of her blouse. His hands were finding their way down to succulent breasts where her nipples were already standing at attention from the time that he laid eyes on them.

He lowered her them both down and stretching out, until her back reached the expanse of polished oak desk. His immense chest flattened to her breasts, and his private parts positioned themselves against her own. She was already so wet for him, he felt as he started rubbing her knees. Gently he ran his hands up her thigh and back down again.

She could feel her cunt twitching and longing for his hands to get to it. But he didn't do more than the soft caresses and the turbulent kissing, which he did not seem disposed to halt.

It was too delicious, too decadent, he was taking her into an entirely new realm that was far beyond any possibilities she'd ever imagined. At first she had thought it vulgar of him, but as she laid beneath his hard body, she realized what a loose strumpet she could be!!

The man was a sorcerer! She decided. With no more than a kiss, he crushed her common sense ruining any restraint or dignity she had left. Making her eager to acquiesce in any depravity that he had wanted.

­­­­­­­Finally - finally! He broke their kiss.

Their respirations were laborious, and their bodies primed for mating. He began to unbutton her blouse to expose the bra that would show off her nipples through the laces. He didn't take his eyes from hers as his finger grabbed a lacy side of her panties. And after he lifted her off the desk without effort, they slid over her ass-cheeks, and down her legs making their way down on the floor. She laid there motionless on the desk, with her legs gaped wide open for him. Her wet and dripping pussy was still somewhat hidden beneath her suit skirt.

Before she knew it, he had pulled the bra up over her tits and was squeezing and rubbing them with the palms of his hands. Her nipples were getting extremely sensitive at this point and she moaned in pleasure.

"Give me your hand" he commanded. Then he took her hand, placed it on his already unzipped, tan colored neatly creased dressed pants.

When the hell did he undo his pants?? She wondered.

It was there though, that she found a 9-inch sturdy little rod that was pulsing.

Her pussy soaked at the feel of it.

She grabbed his little cock and teased the head with her thumb. A feeling of pleasure shot through her when she realized that he had taken his thumb, and was now rubbing circles on her clit.

"That feels so gooooodddddddd!! Ughhh!" She panted and groaned, trying to keep her voice low in case others might hear them.

He started kissing her again, this time moving down her neck and licking all the way down to her breasts. Her right breast was his first choice for sucking while his fingers played and focused their attention with the other.

He was all over her, and she felt as if she was going to explode. Her skirt rose up above her hips and rolled up to give him instant access to her pussy and ass. Sesshomaru gave charge to his finger and entered her wet pussy.

In and out and in and out, it started out as a slow in and out movement as he worked its way up to a hard-pounding thrusting action. With each and every pound, she was trying to catch her breath gasping for air.

No matter how much she squirmed he held her in place with his weight, and her pussy seemed to purr while he kept going and going.

"Mmmm...." She arched her back as his finger located her G-spot and sent her through the roof and he didn't stop until she screamed out!

Quickly he muffled her orgasmic shout with his lips; the sounds seemed to vibrate through her. It felt as if it was entering his mouth and filtering through to his cock.

Nudging her knees apart he centered himself between them, and she braced for him to raucously plunge into her. But instead he taunted her, only sliding in the smallest amount of the blunt crown, jabbing and tempting her.

"Tell me how much you want me," he exhorted.

"I want you so badly."

He moved slowly at first, propelling himself forward, giving her a tad more. He was widening her, making her ache and throb.

"Tell me that I'm the only one you'll ever have. The only one you want."

She couldn't fathom why such a factor would be important in the heat of the moment, or why he'd need her to acknowledge. But she had no difficulty giving him reassurance.

"It's always been you, Sesshomaru. You'll be the only one - forever more."

At her avowal, his eyes glittered with a strange incandescence and he immersed himself fully in her. Taking her in a single, smooth thrust, he began to pound at her. Setting a brutal pace, he penetrated her over and over, his hips thumping like a piston of a gigantic machine. Sweat pooled on his brow, his muscles were taut and rigid as he continued his assault.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. Locking them behind his back so that he had a spacious cushion, and he reveled in the ecstasy.

The powers of his movements were thrilling, startling, and he moved far beyond reality or reason. Only into the realm where the only thing mattered was the sexual sensation that was rubbing between them. His exacerbated activity had shoved her across the desk, and she grabbed onto the sides to fortify herself against the onslaught.

He reached between their bodies, his thumb caressing her while he persisted with his savage rhythm.

"Say my name," he decreed.

She had to blink, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water as she tried to verbalize his request. "Sesh...Sesshomaru.."

"Say it again."

His thumb was unrelenting, compelling, and she arched up.

"Sesshomaru!" Her orgasm promptly overtook her, and she shuddered as she cried out. He commanded her eyes to look at him, the entire time she came even as he lowered himself and captured her wail of ecstasy.

Gripping her rear, he lifted her so that their loins were more tightly aligned, and then he hurled into her with zealous strength. He was so near....The wave emanated and she could feel it as she steadied herself. Realizing that they had hurriedly jumped into their sexual encounter, there was no protection and she anticipated a withdrawal and then the frenetic spew of his seed across her abdomen.

But it never came.

He clutched her ass, providing no chance for her to escape or retreat even with her groan of 'no' the shaking of her head. With a groan of passion and rapture, he emptied himself inside her. Her womb drenched with his essence. His phallus pulsated with each surge of his release, and though her flesh welcomed his invasion as the normal conclusion, mentally she was alarmed and aghast.

Before she could catch her breath, he flipped her over and slid into her again, for one, seeming even more desperate second ride. Glassy smooth and hot, he pumped into her from his knees, rubbing the front of her passage, taking full advantage of her slickness that he had made.

He pushed up again and she let him, was now fully aroused by his unexpected intensity.

He began to thrust in slow, deep strokes.

Her breath came faster, but was not as fast as his.

His diaphragm was lurching with every gasp, his hands clenched white-knuckled on the wooden surface.

She'd never had sex like this before, and she'd never experienced her partner to be so heedless of how desire was twisting his normal stoic persona out of shape. This was different from anything she could recall, and his reaction rubbed off on her. She was swollen like he was; hard as a little almond under his fingers pads that she was nearly drowning them in her juices and his ejaculation.

He played with her pussy while he fucked her, his face rubbed against the soft skin of her back. Up toward her shoulders and crossing it until he reached the nape of her neck where he toyed, licked, sucked, and nipped. And she could only whimper out, of how good it felt.

Sesshomaru trailed his lips up to her ear, his breathe burned into hers. "Tell me, Kagome, does what I'm doing feel good to you?"

Her voice was husky, and she had to swallow before she spoke. "Yes, yes...sooooo goooood. Please don't stop."

All she wanted now was to help him get as deep into her as he could. Kagome arched her back, thrusting out her ass as his penetration slammed into her wet sheath.

"Like this?" he asked as he continued to propel himself into her.

His hands gripped her waistline, pulling her back onto his cock. Watching it as it disappeared into her warm cavern, stretching her so that he could see the full pinkness of the inside of her pussy.

"Yes!" She answered. His cock was hitting her precisely how she liked it, high and fast and strong.

She went over before she could say another word, the orgasm throwing back her head the same as if she was whip-lashed. The climax was groaning good, and the sound of her pleasure enticed his cock to be sent over.

But he wasn't done.

He'd been sated and he could hold off a little longer.

She burned around him like hot lava and it was too precious to be done now.

It was too heavenly to stop.

He took the opportunity with her head thrown back and caught her mouth again. Sucking her with an intensity of focus that made her realize what she thought of those lips of his was true. They were made for kissing and they were made for kissing only her.

They were gasping when he broke free.

Holding her tightly now, he shifted her position so that his shaft rubbed between her folds in a long slow glide. Up and down he rubbed until the head of him bumped her clit perfectly. There he circled the tip of her with the tip of him, a meeting of their most sensitive parts. Kagome thought she was just going to die.

This instant.

Right now.

His groan told her how much he enjoyed it as well also letting her know that he wouldn't be doing it for long. Stopping he shifted his cock's position, his crest now pulsing once again against her gate.

Sesshomaru swallowed in a groan as he pushed himself halfway in. This time she was tighter than the last, and her neck sagged with bliss like it was made of rubber. His hands wrapped around her hips, and he shoved again. He halved the remaining distance and moaned himself. He felt like heaven-hot hard, throbbing man-heaven being inside of her like this.

"More," she pleaded in a throaty voice. "I want it all, please."

Sesshomaru shuddered when his cock finally reached full penetration into her pussy. Her sheath ripped over him with sheer delight, and like a starving dog, he wanted to drool.

"You're going to kill me." He grunted as he pressed himself deeper into her. "You're a fucking fist!"

She gave naught an answer as he felt her body ripple over him, gripping onto his shaft like a vice. The sound he made was a cry of need as he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Slowing himself he moved with gentle easiness, but quickly faster when he saw that he wasn't hurting her. She was geared up from the last round he presumed and took her in sweet strong jabs. Using his hands he placed them firmly on her hips, shifting her up and down in search of some ideal friction for some magic spot on his cock.

It didn't take long for him to find it, because soon enough he was simply hammering her into the desk, growling with utter mindlessness. He slung himself so hard into her she felt his testicles swing. His fingers on her hips were curves of steel as he held onto her while he worked himself to satiation.

"Yesssss," he sighed as if this were his idea of heaven. "Don't come yet." he ordered. "Not yet," he insisted when she moaned in protest. Leaning down, his lips brushed softly across the nape of her neck. "Not much longer," he murmured.

She groaned at the suggestion as he stroked deep and hard into her, a thrust that started high and then dipped low.

They were groaning and moaning loudly, the thought of someone would burst in and catch them in the act crossed both their minds. It didn't matter, and rather it added a little extra stimulation that was more than both of them could stand. No matter what it was going to cost them, he started pumping into her like he was crazed. Like it was the last day on Earth and she was the last pussy he was going to fuck.

She was being pummeled, deliciously by the most gorgeous man alive. The desk squealed in protest at their fervor, but it was Kagome who suffered more.

Her breath whined out of her, almost a sob.

Her whole body was tense on the impending orgasm and she could feel his body was rigid, and his muscles were clenching from groin to throat.

"Now," she pleaded, thrusting her ass back onto his dick. "Please."

"No," he denied her request, his hips moving like lightning as he strove for the release he was finally going to allow them.

Five strokes.

Ten.

"Now, come," he groaned.

He thrust up hard and came like a fountain too soon for her to follow, but with a ferocity that she couldn't miss. Her whole body shivered from the intensity of his orgasm. It was a long ejaculation from him and within a couple of strokes from him, she shattered along.

Behind her, his face twisted along with his orgasm. His eyes screwed shut, and his hips beat against hers uncontrollably. A guttural groan, like an animal in pain, rolled from his throat.

This was the orgasm of a lifetime.

Every particle of his attention seemed to focus in on his shooting cock. Her mind, her world spiral along with him, the little clit where all her sensitive nerve-endings gathered throbbed in pleasured-agony.

"God," he gasped, his hips pressing the last ejaculatory squeezes against hers. When it ended, all he could do was moan.

Her sheath pulsed around his now softening cock; it ached from the pounding she'd just taken. Sesshomaru kept himself inside of her, resting his palms on either side of her collapsed body.

"Are you very sore?" He asked in a tender and concerned voice.

"I'll live." She replied with a smile that he couldn't see.

The Dean leaned in to kiss the back of her head and then made his way over toward her ear.

"See you at home, Mrs. Tashio," he whispered.

"I love you Mr. Tashio." She replied.

"And I you, Kagome. And I you, mate."

* * *

~Ts&Neko. Hope that this turned out well for you my Sesshome. ^_^


End file.
